The Burden Of Loneliness
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo was a fun out going kid he had a lot of friends until one fateful day whilst walking with his mum she was killed Ichigo blamed himself because he ran across the street to look into a shop window and when his mother ran after him she was hit by a car and died he blamed himself and after that pulled away from everyone AU story so characters will be ooc especially Soifon
1. Angry Twins

**The Burden Of Loneliness Part 1 Angry Twins**

 **Summary**

Ichigo was a fun out going kid he had a lot of friends until one fateful day whilst walking with his mum she was killed Ichigo blamed himself because he ran across the street to look into a shop window and when his mother ran after him she was hit by a car and died he blamed himself and after that pulled away from everyone.

Ichigo was a fun out going kid he had a lot of friends until one fateful day whilst walking with his mum she was killed. Ichigo blamed himself because he ran across the street to look into a shop window and when his mother ran after him she was hit by a car and died he blamed himself and after that pulled away from everyone.

Years went by but he continued to blame himself. To help deal with his pain he took his anger out on anyone who annoyed him mainly the local thugs of Karakura. He'd spend more time in detention then any student what was worse he started more fights then anyone he was just so angry someone mentioned his hair they'd get beaten up. Over the first few years he was suspended from school six times it was a miracle they allowed him to keep coming back.

His dad sent him to a shrink but it didn't work he shut down refusing to speak with them so there wasn't anything they could do they couldn't exactly force him to speak to them. At school a lot of the kids were scared of him but he couldn't care less they had no idea what he had done he'd killed his mum by his stupidity and getting over excited.

There is one girl in the school who likes him though her names Soifon like him she's a bit of a loaner and like him she has problems with anger she's not the tallest girl and at first she gained a lot of stick from girls until she beat them up in a way there a perfect match both full of pent up anger. The only problem is Ichigo doesn't talk to anyone probably doesn't even know she exists.

Ichigo's sat at his desk surprisingly over the last few days he's not had a detention in a way he kind of misses the rush. He's bored at the moment as the teacher is late so he's just drawing he likes to draw when he's bored he hears arguing outside the room "Soifon why are you such a bitch you always act so high and mighty your just as bad as that arsehole Ichigo Kurosaki."

Soifon laughs "I should take that as a compliment Lilinette we both hate pathetic arseholes who think they can do what they want. You just have a big mouth it's about time some shuts it for good or are you going to attack me with your cronies again what were they called Menoly, Loly, Hiyori and Yoshi you remember what happened the last time you ganged up on me it didn't end well for any of you."

Ichigo smirks "Seems this Soifon likes to fight" Ichigo then notices a guy staring at him "What you staring at you want to take a trip to the morgue" He smirks as the guy who looks away "Thought so arsehole" Just then he sees Soifon come in he smirks and she sees it and smirks back. Just then the teacher comes in and the class starts. The class is boring and Ichigo hardly pays any attention to it.

After class it's break time so Ichigo leaves he goes over to the drinks machine and grabs a soda as he turns around he sees Soifon behind him she nods "Kurosaki right" He raises an eyebrow it's obvious by what she said earlier that she knows exactly who he is. He raises an eyebrow "You already know who I am Soifon" She smirks "I guess everyone knows who psycho Ichigo is" He chuckles "See I know you knew who I was."

She grins "Can I ask you something" He grins "Didn't you just ask me something" She grins "Your a bit of a wise ass ain't ya" He shrugs "Well go on then what did you want to ask me."

She seems confused then she smiles "Oh yea so you fight all the time are you just a brawler" He shrugs "I guess I used to do karate but stopped years ago" She nods "How come" He sighs "None of your business" She nods "OK" He nods "Is that all" She nods "Yea."He walks past her and she watches him go and sighs she wants to get to know him better but he's so cold."

Behind her he hears a cough she turns around and sees Tatsuki, Soifon looks at her "Do you want something" Tatsuki sighs "Why do you want to know about Ichigo" Soifon sighs "What is it to you" Tatsuki sighs "He's my friend" Soifon scoffs "He has no friends."

Tatsuki sighs "He gave up Karate when his mum died" Soifon looks stunned "What happened" Tatsuki sighs "He was nine he was with his mum he ran across the road and new toy he wanted was in the window his mum went after him but she saw the car to late" Soifon's aye's look sad "Is that why he's angry" Tatsuki sighs then nods "He blames himself he always has for years."

Later on in the day he's walking home he's walking down near the lake when he hears some laughing "Well Well Well if it isn't the angry boy, we owe you a beating I've brought some of my friends with me" Ichigo drops his bag "20 on 1 I'm honoured but you still ain't good enough" He pulls out his phone and dials a number "Yea I'd like to ask for an ambulance wait might need about five, yea I'm down at the lake in Karakura."

He then hangs up without giving his name "So you ready" They nod the leader smiles "Get this punk" Five of them run at Ichigo he charges at them also catching the first with a gut shot, then spins around catching the next with a roundhouse kick to the face, The next gets kneed in the gut then receives an uppercut. The last one receives a three hit combo to his chest and face the last one just gets headbutted. Ichigo grins "Five down 15 to go."

The boss groan "Get in there" 10 more run in Ichigo's ready for them but before they get close out of nowhere Soifon arrives and in the next two minutes leaves them all in the dirt with some nice karate moves. Ichigo at first was annoyed until he saw it was Soifon and he was interested to see what she could do. He's actually impressed he looks at the boss who's shitting himself.

Soifon then jogs up to Ichigo "That was fun" He smirks "You do know this was my fight" She grins "Yea but I was bored watching you" He grins "Well the last five are mine" She nods "Go for it" He nods and steps forward this time he rushes the last five catching the first one with a dropkick.

He then flips up and punches the next in the face knocking him out cold with one punch, The next is caught by an elbow in the gut then then the face. Ichigo then grabs the next one and gives him a Karate flip then kicks him in the back the last one tries to run but only ends up getting closelined in the back of the head.

Ichigo then turns to the boss "You want some" The boss looks at Ichigo and gulps then runs off. Soifon approaches him "Is this a regular thing" He nods "Yea they never learn they just keep coming back for more beatings" She grins "You got some good moves you really laid into them" He nods "Why go easy on them they piss me off." She nods "Well if it happens often I'm not surprised."

He nods and picks up his bag and starts to walk off. Soifon calls to him "Ichigo wait up" He looks over his shoulder "Why" She grabs her bag and runs up to him "You hungry" He looks at her "Why" She grins "There's a new noodle bar opened you wanna go" He shrugs "OK" They both walk off. He smirks "Your fast they didn't know what hit them."

She grins "It was kind of the point" He nods "So I heard Lilinette earlier you don't seem to like each other" She nods "She's a bitch she winds me up she thinks because I'm small I'm weak" He nods "Size isn't everything look at Bruce Lee he was small but try and take him on and you might as well check yourself into the hospital."

She nods "That's true so the reason I asked you earlier was because I go to this dojo and wondered if we could be sparing partners" He nods "Oh I see" She smirks "You don't have to if you don't want to" He sighs "Why do you want that I'm not really a nice guy" She grins "Me either but I like you your strong and I want to get to know you better" He looks at her "But why" She grins "Me and you are alike no offence but we both have anger issues I think we can help each other."

He nods "OK" She looks at him "OK what" He smiles "You wanted to be training partners right it's not that I don't have a lot of spare time" She nods "Cool so after we eat I'll take you to the Dojo" He nods "OK" She nods and they walk in silence. When they get to the new restaurant they eat.

After the food they go to the Dojo for Ichigo to sign up. After the dojo Ichigo splits up with Soifon and they go off in different directions. Ichigo gets home Yuzu greats him "Ichi-Nii you've missed dinner" Ichigo nods "It's OK I've already eaten" Karin nods "You don't usually eat out" Ichigo nods "Yea but I went to that new noodle bar" Yuzu raises an eyebrow "By yourself" Ichigo shrugs "Nope" He then walks away and to his room.

The next day he walks to school when he gets there he sees that girl Lilinette he smirks she's with her friends Loly, Hiyori, Menoly and Yoshi he smirks "You waiting for Soifon" Lilinette looks at him "What do you want Kurosaki" Loly smiles "Hey Kurosaki-Kun" Menoly smiles "Morning Kurosaki-Kun" Lilinette looks at them "What the hell" Loly grins "What Ichigo's hot just because he rejected you doesn't mean we all have to hate him."

Ichigo's still there smirking, Lilinette looks at him "So what do you want" He smirks "Just to give you some advice yesterday I was fighting thugs I took out 10 of them and so did she two minutes and they were all out cold so I'd advice you to give up on attacking her you'd only end up getting beaten up" He then walks off. Loly and Menoly look at each other then Loly speaks "I'm not getting beaten up again lets go Menoly" Menoly nods "Enjoy ya beating" Loly and Menoly then walk off. Lilinette looks pissed "What the hell."

Ichigo gets into his class he's walking to his desk Tatsuki looks up she nods at Ichigo and he nods back she smiles and thinks to herself he seems happy. Soifon then comes into the room she sees Ichigo "Hey Ichigo" He nods "Hey Soifon" Everyone's shocked that there both interacting. Tatsuki smiles.

Soifon sits on the next desk to Ichigo. She grins "I saw half of Lilinette's posse were missing" Ichigo nods "Yea I saw them earlier gave them a chance to avoid a beating Loly and Menoly left I think it's a personal between you and Lilinette the others seem to just follow her lead" She nods "Yea I figured as much" He nods "She doesn't like me either" She nods "Why does she hate you" He shrugs "She asked me out I rejected her she's got a big mouth she's been like that for years" She nods "I see."

He nods "So how often do you go to the Dojo" She grins "A few times a week today is one of those days" He nods "I see" She grins "So you up for a Spar after school then" He nods "Bring it on" She grins "Oh I will and don't think because I'm a girl that I'm weak."

He smirks "From what I saw last night your far from weak but I won't go easy on you" She grins "Good because I'd hate to put you in hospital" He grins" Same here" She grins. Tatsuki watches this and smirks seems the angry twins are friends not that there twins or anything there just similar.

Later on in the day Tatsuki approaches Ichigo "Hey Ichigo" He turns around "Tatsuki" She grins "You and Soifon seem to be getting on" He shrugs "She's a good fighter and very fast" She nods "You still fighting thugs" He nods "Yea we both kicked ass yesterday not that I noticed she was there took out 10 thugs in less then two minutes she was like a ninja" She grins "I'm glad you have a friend then" He nods "Your still my friend you always will be but I'm not a nice person."

She sighs "Ichigo you are a nice guy you just have a anger management issues" He smirks "So does she" She nods "OK" He nods "I have to go me and her and going to spar she thinks she's gonna put me in hospital" She laughs "Well as a girl I hope she does it" He punches her arm "Whatever." She smirks "Have fun then" He smirks "When do I not when fighting in concerned" She just smirks.

Ichigo then walks off it doesn't take long for him to get home to change and grab his new Karate clothes he bought when he joined the Dojo the Sensei Yoruichi said she's decide what belt he was after she saw him spar to gauge his skills luckily he never forgot what he learned even though it's been years since he last stepped foot in a dojo well other then yesterday evening.

He arrives at the dojo at 5pm and Soifon's outside what is a surprise is she's talking to Tatsuki he smirks "No surprise she is a fighter herself but how did she know he had joined this dojo hers is the other side of town. As he arrives Soifon and Tatsuki look at him Soifon smirks "You ready" He nods "Ready and waiting."

He turns to Tatsuki "What are you doing here this isn't your dojo" She grins "Well actually it is see the one we went to years ago went down hill a lot of lowlifes joined our Sensei moved away and the new guy was a joke acted like he didn't want to be there" He nods "So you joined here."

She nods "Yea after I left I just trained in a field or wherever I could find then when Soifon joined the school and I saw her fight I followed her and she arrived here Yoruichi-Sama is a great teacher even better then our old Sensei" He nods "OK didn't know you two were friends."

Soifon shrugs "Well we wasn't really we just pretty much nodded to each other going to the same Dojo and school so well we decided to befriend each other after we spoke yesterday besides she's a fighter like us we've fought each other and now she can hold her own against me."

Tatsuki just smirks as does Ichigo "I'm well aware of Tatsuki we used to fight often" Soifon nods although she's kind of jealous in a way Ichigo and Tatsuki know each other her and Tatsuki have spoken often and Tatsuki did mention her old Sparing partner but she had no clue it was Ichigo."

Soifon wants to get her away from Ichigo she likes him and doesn't want someone else making a move even if they are friends. She nods "We better go in I want to see what you got" Ichigo nods "OK catch you later Tats" She smiles "Good luck Strawberry" At hearing that Soifon is even more jealous they seem to have nicknames for each other she doesn't want to risk anything.

Tatsuki smiles "Good luck Soifon" Soifon just nods kind of confused but she enters the Dojo followed by Ichigo. He goes straight to the locker room to get changed it's been so long since he's actually had a spar years even within a week of his mum dying he quit the Dojo, The school football team and the basketball team he wanted to be alone but now years later he's back in a dojo.

Soifon is a strange girl really most girls minus Tatsuki give him a wide berth as do half the guys in the school but like Tatsuki, Soifon openly talks to him not that Tatsuki has spoken to him much an occasional nod that's it until today.

He comes out of the Dojo he sees Soifon ready for him as well as Tatsuki leaning against the wall and then there's the Sensei here Yoruichi Shihoin the moment he laid eyes on her he was shocked _she's beautiful and as a Sensei probably strong and fast also_.

Then he sees Soifon she is attractive also until now he's never really noticed but now with her waiting for him he can finally see for himself. In his head his subconscious is saying ignore her looks it will only distract you your here to spar love is a weakness that will only end in disaster. He closed his eyes and sighed then he got into a fighting stance.

Soifon saw him staring and inside she was glad but then his facial expression changed like his mind was telling him to ignore her to not get attached then he closes his eyes and sighed then when he opened his eyes it was like she was looking at a completely different person he got into a fighting stance and now the look he's giving her is one of determination she sighs.

Tatsuki saw everything also she suspected that Soifon might have a crush on Ichigo but will anything come of it he's a different person now then he was years ago he's angry, resentful, bitter is there a place for love within Ichigo she saw the look he gave Soifon when he first came out she was surprised it actually looked like he was checking her out as well as the Sensei but then all of a sudden everything changed and he became bitter again like his subconscious was shouting at him to ignore her and she sighed _Ichigo is so angry with himself._

 _He needs someone to help him move on maybe Soifon is that girl but it will be a hard job he's been alone for years but he has opened up to Soifon and her so maybe there is a hope_. They will have to work on him for Tatsuki to help her oldest friend and her new friend and for Soifon to show him that he's not alone that together they can overcome anything.


	2. Let Me In

**The Burden Of Loneliness Part 2 Let Me In**

 **Summary** : This chapter sees the spar between Ichigo and Soifon and her attempts at trying to help Ichigo but will he allow anyone into his heart knowing the last person he did ended up dying.

Ichigo's waiting for Soifon to get ready. She gets into a fighting stance and Yoruichi steps forward "OK let's see what you got Ichigo, Soifon says you have skill as does Tatsuki you was talking about Ichigo right" She nods "Yes Yoruichi-Sensai" She smiles "Well lets see what you have Ichigo Kurosaki."

He nods. He looks at Soifon the look he's giving her is one of grim determination. She looks at him and does a few stretches but it's only a ruse to lower his guard it works a treat as soon as he lowers his arms she attacks she manages to land a punch to his gut.

She goes for another punch but he blocks it and catches her with a punch to her gut. She quickly stumbles back he then goes on the offensive, he launches several punches to her she manages to block them all but the force behind them pushes her back she finally stops but as soon as she moves her arms he kicks her in the gut.

She falls to the floor but she rolls backwards and flips back up then she launches herself forward. He's strong stronger then she thought she guesses that once you learn something you never forget. She can't think about that now he may be strong but so is she. She launches herself forward giving him several punches he blocks all but two one to the shoulder joint and one to the knee.

He grinds his teeth that was sloppy from him he clenches his hands so hard blood starts dripping down his fingers he then launches himself at her she goes for a punch he blocks it with his elbow then kicks her in the gut as she stumbles backwards he attacks again punching her three times in the chest in the wrist and catches her on the side of her head making her stumble backwards.

He's about to attack again when Yoruichi steps in "That's enough back away" He closes his eyes breathes in and out several times before looking at Soifon who's on one knee "I'm sorry" He turns away walks into the locker room grabs his bag comes back in and walks past everyone and leaves.

Yoruichi sighs "He's very strong but the anger he has makes him dangerous why is he so angry" Tatsuki sighs "He lost his mother many years ago he blames himself and ever since then he's been alone he has no friends anymore everyone is scared of him he fights all the time thugs anyone who pisses him off in school he's had more detentions then anyone I know."

Yoruichi nods "A troubled soul, I can help him with his anger but I think for the time being I should be the one sparing with him I don't want to take anything away from you but he did do a number on you Soifon how are you feeling" Soifon grabs her chest "I'm OK I've been through worse but I never knew he had such power" Tatsuki sighs "He was always strong when we were little I always beat him he might have had power over me but I used my speed."

Soifon grunts she's in quite a lot of pain "He's more of a brawler now but he still remembers what he once learned" Yoruichi nods "When you see him tomorrow tell him to come here after school alone I want to spar with him without any distractions" They both nod "Hai Yoruichi-Sama" She nods "Get yourselves home."

They both nod Tatsuki walks off she doesn't see Ichigo who sees her coming and hides from her he at first walked away but he needed to apologize to Soifon. He watches Tatsuki go he knows he went over the top he just lost it he knows Tatsuki will probably be annoyed with him and she has every right to be he's annoyed with himself.

Soifon comes out of the dojo she walks for a few minutes before Ichigo speaks "Soifon" She spins around she sees his eyes he can't even look at her "You OK, I'm sorry Soifon I just lost it I've never done that before well wrong I've done it on thugs but they deserved it you did not" She winces "Your strong stronger then me I shouldn't have pushed you so much."

He sighs "Nobody has pushed me that hard in ages actually I don't think anyone ever has well maybe Tatsuki, but you shouldn't be sorry we were sparing people get injured but I am sorry I think it's best if you stay away from me from now on." He turns away and takes a few steps before Soifon grabs his arm "Wait I'm not giving up on you."

He looks at her "Why Soifon after what I did to you how can you still say such things" She smiles "Because you are worth it you have been through a very traumatic event and you pulled away from everyone nobody should go through that alone."

He sighs "There's no getting rid of you is there" She smirks "No" He nods "How are your injuries" She grins "Hurts like hell I lied to Tatsuki and Yoruichi-Sama I said I've had worse beatings but I lied I hate to say it but I've never been beaten up so badly in a way I should thank you my arrogance made me think I could beat everyone I was wrong I still need more practice and you owe me a rematch."

He nods "Come on my dads a doctor I'll let him treat you" She nods but inside she's happy he's letting her in well in a way although she's going to meet his dad it's only because he's a doctor normally she'd treat her own injuries and hide it from her parents but like she said she's never received such a beating before if Yoruichi hadn't of stepped in when she did she has no idea what would have happened.

She nods "OK" He nods "Have to let you know my dads a bit insane he might jump to conclusions I give you permission to kick the crap out of him."

She nods "What type of things does he do" He groans "Attacks me each morning to wake me up calls every new girl I used to be friends with his daughters and he attacks me when I come home from school and lastly if he sees you he will come out with crap about you being my girlfriend and when are we going to give him grandchildren like I said the guys insane."

She blushed at most of what he said especially about being his girlfriend of course she'd like that eventually. She nods "So if he does say something I can kick his ass" He nods "Yea" She nods "Well that's good people like that are just weird." He nods "Tell me about it my little sister Karin and I beat him up a lot she's kind of a tomboy but she's cool Yuzu is her twin but she is cool she's the cook of the family."

She listens to this also he has two little sisters this is all good news she's getting to know him better this is what she wants although how it came to pass wasn't what she had in mind but she'll take it. As they get to the clinic she recognizes the place she's walked past this place on many occasions she never knew there was a clinic though. Ichigo enters the clinic followed by Soifon.

Ichigo sighs "Dad you in here" Soifon then hears "IICCHHIIGGOO" She then sees a man go flying at Ichigo but Ichigo grabs his foot and launches him across the room "You damn Idiot your annoying you old goat" Soifon smiles she would have laughed but her chest still hurts. Isshin grins "Your improving everyday my son" He flips up and then sees Soifon.

He looks at Ichigo then Soifon "Well hello there my Sixth daughter" She rolls her eyes Ichigo wasn't joking this guy is off his rockers. Ichigo sighs "Dad me and her were sparing at a new dojo I kind of lost it can you take a look."

He grins "It depends is she your girlfriend" Ichigo sighs "Shut up she's not my damn girlfriend OK can you just look at her or not" He nods and turns all serious "Step up onto the table and tell me where it hurts."

She sighs but does as he asked he nods "So tell me where does it hurt Mrs" She sighs "You can call me Soifon" He nods "OK Soifon" He turns to Ichigo "Wait outside son" Ichigo glares at him "Don't do anything old man I've given her permission to kick your ass" Isshin grins "Duly Noted" Ichigo looks at Soifon he still feels guilty for what he did it would be easier if she stayed away but it seems she won't listen. He nods and leaves the room he's still wearing his Karate clothes afterall.

When Ichigo's gone Isshin nods "So tell me where does it hurt" She sighs "My chest and my wrist and I took a blow to the side of the head" He sighs "I see lift up your t-shirt I may be insane around my kids but I am a doctor also" She nods and lifts up her t-shirt. He nods "A few bruises nothing broken I can give you something for the pain now you can put your t-shirt down" She nods and puts it down.

She then shows him her wrist he examines it and nods just like your chest it will leave a bruise the same with your face but I will check for a concussion" She nods she hopes she hasn't gotten one Ichigo is already feeling bad for losing it. He does a test and smiles "No concussion I'll give you some aspirin after all the injuries you were lucky now I have to ask you this but my son has been in a bad place for years now even though I've told him countless time he won't stop feeling sorry for himself."

She nods "What do you want to ask me" He nods "Was it really worth the risk fighting him" She sighs "Honestly I didn't think he'd be this powerful he combines his fighting as a brawler with his karate a lethal combination we went all out it was my fault he lost it I kind of lost it when he kept getting through" He nods "I see neither of you are to blame he just needs someone to help him he has a lot of anger bottled up but he pulled away from everyone."

She nods "I'm well aware but Tatsuki-Chan goes to the Dojo also he knows this also and she wants to regain there friendship she saw what happened so she might be angry with him" He chuckles "My third daughter has always been a lively one she's his oldest friend they thought often when they were kids" She nods "I know she told me we are also friends."

He nods "OK so tell me the real reason you spared with him" She blushes "I like him but it's hard because he won't let anyone in" He nods "I see well I hope you succeed" She nods "I hope so to." Just then Ichigo comes down holding his shoulder "I think you killed my shoulder" Isshin smirks "Sit down I'll take a look at you" Ichigo sits down on another table and without thinking takes off his t-shirt.

Soifon sees his chest and she immediately blushes like crazy he's chest is full of muscle then she sees the scars and that makes her sad just how long has he been fighting thugs surely nobody in school could cause those injuries they look like gashes.

Isshin sees the blush from Soifon and smirks "A few bruises on the chest no surprise there I take it" Ichigo shrugs "She's strong and fast she got me pretty good" She blushes again neither Ichigo or Isshin noticed her blush this time.

Ichigo sighs "She got my in the shoulder blade joints" Isshin nods and does a little test he sighs no major damages but I will have to tape up the shoulder I'm afraid you won't be fighting for at least a week" He turns to Soifon "That goes for you also" She nods "Yes Doctor Kurosaki-San" Ichigo just grunts "Whatever" Isshin tapes up his arm then Isshin helps Ichigo put his top on then they leave.

Ichigo leaves the shop "I'll walk you home" She nods "OK I'm sorry about your shoulder" He shrugs then winces "Don't worry about it" She nods "Yoruichi-Sama suggested that maybe she should spar with you to help you she's a great teacher" He nods "Oh I see well I guess it won't be happening for a week then."

She nods "I'll let her know she will understand she did see it happen afterall" He nods "I guess so" They walk in silence for a few minutes then he sighs "Tatsuki's probably going to kill me tomorrow" She grins "I won't let her" He nods "OK."

They finally get to her house and he stops "Wow Soifon it's like we've entered ancient Japan" She chuckles "Yes my family hold to the tradition of the Samurai but there not to traditional to do that arranged marriage thing like some families do" He nods "You mean some families still do that."

She nods "Some do not many" He nods "Well I better go I can't believe you live in a palace" She punches his arm unfortunately its his injured arm she looks shocked "Ichigo I'm so sorry" He smirks "It's OK I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day he arrives at school his shoulder feels like crap he ended up twisting and turning all night he still has nightmares of his mothers death he actually saw his mothers reflection in the window when she died and to see that broke him he hasn't told anyone about it and maybe because of that he still has nightmares.

So because he was twisting and turning he ended up lying several times on his shoulder but he had to bite down on his arm to stop himself from screaming. Apart from the nightmare he also had another nightmare where Yoruichi didn't step in and he ended up almost killing Soifon he can't understand her he has no idea why she keeps talking to him or why she keeps staying with him it would be safer if she stayed away.

When he enters the classroom he's already exhausted he has bags under his eyes his shoulder is killing him he really should have taken some painkillers in the morning. He sits down at his desk and immediately rests his head on his desk. He just wants this day to be over. Soifon walks into the classroom she sees Ichigo with his head on his desk. She watches him as he then puts his hand on his shoulder he must be in real pain.

Tatsuki walks into the class she sees Soifon "Hey Soifon how you feeling Ichigo really did a number on you" She nods "Yes but nothing broken no concussion just bruising" Tatsuki nods "Wait, how do you know" Soifon nods at Ichigo "He came back we talked he took me to his dads clinic he's more hurt then me."

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo who still has his head on the desk and his hand on his shoulder She turns back to Soifon "What happened why is he holding his shoulder" Soifon sighs "When I punched him on the shoulder it actually bruised the shoulder blade his dad strapped it up he's got bruises on his chest and scars all over him gashes also I'd say maybe he's been stabbed or something who knows what they will do."

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "Are you kidding me wow" Soifon nods "I'm really worried about him you should have seen him he couldn't look me in the eyes at first he lost it."

Tatsuki sighs "I saw, do you think there's something else we know he blames himself for his mothers death do you think there's something he's not telling us." Soifon nods "I think there is but I won't push it but I have to ask you I like him do you."

Tatsuki looks at her "I like him but as a friend that is all are you saying you want more then to just being his friend" Soifon shrugs "If he'd open up and let me in then yes there is something else neither of us can fight for over a week possible with Ichigo shoulder even longer" Tatsuki nods "You better listen to Ichigo's dad he's a good doctor."

Soifon nods "Yes third daughter" Tatsuki rolls her eyes "He still does that" Soifon nods "I'm number Six it seems who's number four and five" Tatsuki grins "Rukia's number four and Orihime is number five" Soifon nods "Oh I see" Tatsuki watches Soifon she's probably thinking who her competition is now maybe she's jealous.

Ichigo finally looks up and he sees Soifon talking with Tatsuki he sighs and winces he really should have taken some painkillers this morning especially as he has PE later today. He rubs his eyes then he hears his name and looks up and sees Soifon and Tatsuki looking at him worriedly. He looks at them "What" Soifon sighs "You look like crap" He groans "Thanks really wanted to hear that Soifon."

Tatsuki sighs "Hows your shoulder" He grunts "Don't ask it's bloody killing me" Tatsuki sighs "Tell me you took some painkillers this morning" Ichigo shakes his head "No big mistake I know" Soifon opens her bag and pulls out some tablets "Here take them" He nods "I can't just swallow them" Tatsuki puts a bottle of water down "Drink this then" He nods and swallows the tablets with the help of the water.

He nods "Thanks will have to find an excuse for later" Soifon looks at him "Why" He sighs "I have PE and were doing basketball can't exactly do PE with this injury" Tatsuki nods "Just tell Coach Tessai your injured."

Soifon nods "Yes and if I see you doing PE I will do your other arm" He nods "So you'd cripple me how nice of you" She grins "Just looking out for you" Tatsuki nods "We both are" Just then Masato Ochi walks in "Take your seats everyone" Everyone takes there seats and they get on with the class.

The rest of the day goes off OK his shoulder still hurts but with Tatsuki and Soifon passing him painkillers he makes it through the day he got out of PE but only after showing Coach Tessai his arm everyone saw it and also saw his chest and all the scars to say his old friends were shocked would be an understatement. Surprisingly he didn't glare at them he just sat out and lied down Coach Tessai allowed him to do that.

After class it was the end of the day so Soifon and Tatsuki met up with Ichigo and they all went out for Milkshakes. After that Tatsuki left to meet up with Orihime leaving Ichigo with Soifon who just went for a walk before Ichigo walked her home again and then went home himself.


	3. Dousing The Flames Of Anger

**The Burden Of Loneliness Part 3 Dousing The Flames Of Anger**

 **Summary**

With both Ichigo and Soifon being unable to fight they Soifon decides to just hang out with Ichigo to continue to help Ichigo

notes

 _ _Ichigo's thoughts__

It's the day after Ichigo, Soifon and Tatsuki hung out it's now Saturday surprisingly he had a decent nights sleep after the night before with all those nightmares surprisingly he didn't have one nightmare last night it's a surprise really. Although he never told anyone he's had nightmares of his mothers death even since the day she died if his family knew they kept it a secret.

Ichigo's asked his dad so many times why doesn't he blame him for his mothers death. His dad always came out with these stupid excuses and it pissed him off it would be so much easier if they blamed him.

He looks at his clock it's 11am he's surprised his dad didn't wake him up just because it's the weekend he still always attacks him. He sighs and looks at the ceiling just what is he going to do most weekends are so boring he walks around town gets into fights and goes home after kicking there asses. He looks and his bandaged shoulder and sighs __Is this why dad didn't attack me because of this damn injury at least it's not stinging like crazy I guess those painkillers finally kicked in.__

He climbs out of bed his arm feels so numb it's like he has weights strapped to his shoulder or something, he looks at his chest and trails his fingers over his numerous scars so many fights he's gotten into over the years bruises, broken bones and he was even stabbed once although it wasn't deep it still hurt like hell it was the only time he went to the hospital.

Not that his dad didn't find out about it damn Uryu's dad why did he have to tell his dad his dad was livid when he got back home knowing exactly what happened. He sighs again and picks up a t-shirt and sighs __Damn this is going to hurt__ He lifts up his arms and pulls the t-shirt on and groans he put his hand infront of his mouth and bit down to stop himself from shouting out in pain.

After getting it on he leaves his room and heads downstairs he sees Karin on the couch and Yuzu in the kitchen with there dad. He sits on the couch next to Karin she looks over "Hows your arm" He grunts "Hurts like hell" She nods "Dad told us what happened he said you beat up a girl."

He sighs "It wasn't like that we were sparing we both lost it but yea I guess I kind of did" She nods "Did you apologize to her" He nods "Yea I brought her to the clinic dad patched her up she's out of action for a week like me."

Karin nods "Is she a new friend or something I thought you pulled away from all your old friends" He nods "I did and to be honest I don't know that we are friends or not after what I did I can't believe she wants to stay by my side though, I've lost it before but never that bad."

She sighs "Why anyone would want to be friends with you in the first place is beyond me" He smirks "Why thanks sis you really know what to say" She grins "Don't mention it" Yuzu comes into the front room "Ichi-Nii your awake you want me to make your some breakfast" He shrugs "If you want if you have stuff to do then do that" She smiles "Nonsense my Ichi-Nii is hurt I'll make something nice" He nods "OK Yuzu" She heads back into the kitchen.

Ichigo sighs "Is that why dad didn't wake me up because of my injury" Karin nods "Yea dad wanted to but Yuzu wouldn't let him she threatened to not cook for him for a year if he attacked you anytime during your recovery" Ichigo nods "Sounds like Yuzu" She nods "Yea so who is this girl" He sighs "Her names Soifon I guess in a way she's kind of like me she fights people at school she helped out when I was attacked by 20 thugs she took 10 of them out so quickly it was unreal."

Karin grins "She sounds cool" Ichigo grunts "I guess she goes to a dojo that's where we thought Tatsuki goes there also" She nods "How is Tatsuki" He shrugs "Same as usual I guess there friends I think Tatsuki wants to regain our old friendship and I think Soifon wants to be my friend also."

She nods "So what are you going to do" He shrugs "I really have no idea I hanged out with them both yesterday I don't know why guilt maybe I hurt Soifon badly" She nods "You need friends in your life you can't remain by yourself forever" He smirks "When did you become so caring."

She sighs "Your my big bro I worry about you so does Yuzu and dad." He nods "You don't have to worry about me you have to worry about yourself" She looks at him Wha.. before she can finish he starts tickling her she starts laughing "Stop it" He grins then stops and ruffles her hair.

Yuzu comes in "Breakfast is at the table Ichi-Nii" He nods "OK" He stands up and heads into the kitchen and sits down. Isshin's drinking coffee "Hows your shoulder" He shrugs "Still hurts like hell" Yuzu passes him some painkillers and some water "Here Ichi-Nii" He nods and swallows the painkillers along with the water then he starts eating luckily it's his left arms that's hurt because if it was his right he'd be in trouble.

He eats the breakfast with some Orange Juice that Yuzu poured for him then he gets up "Great breakfast as usual Yuzu" She blushes "Thanks Ichi-Nii" He ruffles her hair then leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs. He puts on his trainers and his coat although it didn't hurt as much as the last time he still winced. He then grabs his keys and mobile and heads downstairs and then tells everyone he's going for a walk and then leaves.

He's been walking for about 30 minutes when he sees the thugs from a few days ago he sighs __Don't let them see me I'm not in a fit state to fight them but then again am I ever__ He tries to turn a different way but they've seen him. The leader smirks "Well look who It is" Ichigo grunts "What do you want now haven't you had enough beatings from me."

He sighs __I can act all tough all day long but I'm in no fit state to fight them.__ The Leader smirks "Not got ya little bitch to help you this time and since the last time I've brought a few more friends it's about time you finally realise who's the boss around here" Ichigo grins "You talk big but I've never seen you once lift a finger are you all talk and no action."

The leader smirks "The thing about being the boss is I don't have to get my hands dirty dealing with punks like you" Ichigo sighs __Got to keep them talking__ He smirks "So if I'm a punk what does that make you a gentleman of society please your a joke" The leader sighs "Enough of this get him boys it's about time we put him in the morgue" Ichigo sighs __Shit I can't fight not with my shoulder all strapped up like this.__

He gets into a fighting stance luckily before the punks get in range out of nowhere Yoruichi jumps in the middle of them and starts tearing them apart there's 30 of them and she's beating them up like there nothing. He smirks "Wow she can fight" It takes less them five minutes for all 30 to be out cold or groaning on the floor the boss in speechless this women just beat up 30 of his men what the hell he looks at Ichigo "This isn't.. Before he can finish he's on the floor with Yoruichi standing over him.

She grins "Now punk it's about time you leave Karakura permanently or I will force you out you got that now take your little punks and leave" The boss stands up and quickly runs off. Ichigo grins "You got some skills Yoruichi-Sensai" She grins "I do don't I can't you go one day without fighting" He shrugs then winces "Not my fault I tried to avoid them but they saw me" She nods "You OK you winced" He sighs "Soifon kind of messed up my shoulder it's all strapped up."

She nods "Oh I see and how long you sidelined for" He sighs "Hasn't Soifon or Tatsuki spoken to you" She shakes her head "Nope" He sighs "Me and Soifon are both as you say sidelined for a week" She nods "I see and how do you know she is out for a week also" He smirks "My dads a doctor the local clinic he checked her over and he said no damage just bruising" She nods "Oh I see."

He smirks "Well you saved my ass I would have thought them but with the injury I would have lost" She nods "Well it was lucky I was in the area on my usual jog" He nods "Well I have to thank you oh Soifon says that you will be training me may I ask why."

She smirks "Well you did quite a number on Soifon my best student so I feel that you need to control your anger whilst fighting and I can help with that" He nods "OK well now that's out of the way I'll be off" She nods "Well I'll see you next week then Ichigo Kurosaki" He nods "OK Yoruichi-Sensai" He walks off and she smirks "You really are a stubborn kid even injured you was going to fight you got guts."

Ichigo continues walking "Damn she was quick" He keeps on walking he sees some kids from school they look happy he watches them for a few minutes before moving on he doesn't get far before he hears his name he looks over his shoulder and sees Soifon he stops and waits for her she stops next to him "Hey" He nods "Hey" She smirks "So what have you been up to" He smirks "Not much them punks turned up again."

She looks shocked "Did you fight them your dad said" He lifts a hand "No Yoruichi-Sensai turned up and kicked the crap out of them 30 this time she even took out the boss well threatened him" Soifon smirks "She's good isn't she" He smiles "You could say that she told the boss to clear out of Karakura" She grins "Really" He nods "The guy looked like he was gonna shit himself."

She nods "She is a scary women" He nods "I bet" She grins "So what are you up to this weekend" He shrugs "No idea" She looks confused "What do you usually do" He smirks "Look for a fight most weekends" She grins "Seriously" He shrugs "Keeps me busy" She rolls her eyes "Your crazy" He shrugs "I guess" She sighs "Why are you so angry" He looks at her then looks away she sighs "Tell me" He sighs "Why do you want to know."

She smiles "Because you are my friend" He sighs "Why do you want to be my friend" She smiles "You need friends you have me and Tatsuki" He nods "You know about my mum" She nods "I heard she died" He sighs "She didn't die I killed her it was my fault" She looks at her "How do you figure that" He sighs "I ran across the road to look at a stupid toy I was stupid and my mum was hit by a car" She nods "Did you drive the car."

He sighs "No" She nods "So you didn't kill her yes you made a mistake but you were a kid things like that happen she's a mother she will do anything to protect her kids" He sighs and looks down "Isawithappenisawthroughthewindow" She heard the mumble "What did you say" He sighs "I said nothing" She sighs "Don't lie to me please" He looks at her "I saw it happen I saw a reflection of her being hit by the car" She looks shocked "Crap you saw it happen I'm so sorry" He sighs "Not even my family knows about this I never told them" She sighs "Why not" He sighs "I don't know but that's not all" She sighs "Lets sit down" He nods and they sit at a bench. She nods "So what else" He sighs "It's embarrassing."

She nods "You can tell me" He sighs "I've had nightmares every night since it happened" She sighs "You've had nightmares for eight years" He nods "Yea" She sighs "Does your family know" He shrugs "I don't know maybe it has been eight years I'm sure they know."

She sighs "You shouldn't have to deal with this alone" He sighs "It wasn't anyone else's fault but my own" She sighs "Stop saying that you can't blame yourself" She reaches to his face and puts her hand on his cheek. He looks at her but doesn't knock her hand away. She smiles "I like you Ichigo" He looks at her but says nothing for a minute he opens and closes his mouth several times then he sighs "Why."

She looks at him "Why what" He sighs "You know what I mean why do you like me I'm a broken kid" She looks at his eyes she can't believe he feels this way. She surprises herself by leaning forward and kissing him. His eyes almost pop out of his head when she does this.

She pulls away with a massive blush on her cheeks Ichigo looks at her but he can feel a blush on his cheeks also he doesn't say anything and neither does she. She finally speaks "Do you want to go to the cinema" He looks at her he has no idea why she is doing this or why she kissed him he looks down then looks at her "OK" She grins "Good." She takes his hand and pulls him up.

She lets go but she felt that is felt nice holding his hand it gave her butterflies. They walk to the cinema when they get there they go and see Jason Bourne. They both enjoy the movie it's been years since he last went to the cinema it was his mum who took him along with his sisters it was actually a few days before she died.

After the movie they keep on walking around town. Soifon looks at Ichigo and smiles she really enjoyed that little kiss they shared even though it was her first it felt nice. He looks at her and they lock eyes she blushes again he smiles "You OK your face is all red" She raises an eyebrow __Is he so dense__ He smirks and looks away.

He then speaks "So what was you planing on doing today" She shrugs "Not sure really usually go to the dojo but that's not going to happen" He smirks "So the both of us spend the weekends fighting" She smirks "I guess you could say that" She smiles "So what do you want to do now."

He shrugs "No idea I haven't had time for fun" She sighs "You don't just chill out" He shakes his head "No not really" She nods "Well that's going to change look there's a funfair lets go."

He sighs __What is she doing bloody hell__ He sighs again and then follows her as they get close they see some other kids from school he sighs and stops. Soifon looks behind her and sees Ichigo has stopped she looks infront and sees plenty of kids from school she sighs and walks up to Ichigo and takes his hand "Come on" He looks at her "What are you doing" She sighs "Screw them have some fun" He sighs "Soifon" She ignores him and pulls him to the ticket booth.

Orihime's there with Tatsuki waiting for tickets she grins "I've been looking forward for this for months I love funfairs what about you Tatsuki-Chan" Tatsuki grins "I guess" Orihime scrunches up her face "What's with you your distracted" Tatsuki shrugs "I'm OK" Chizuru steps up "Hey Hime" She tries to grope her like usual but as per usual Tatsuki steps forward and punches her knocking Chizuru on her ass.

As that little skirmish is going on Orihime looks outside and sees something shocking "Kurosaki-Kun" Tatsuki looks over her shoulder and sees Soifon pulling Ichigo to the ticket booth she smiles as she sees Soifon pulling him whilst holding his hand.

Ichigo looks up and sees Tatsuki, Inoue and Chizuru who's on the floor. He sighs but at least she's grabbed his arm that isn't hurt. They finally stop next to Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru. Tatsuki grins "Well how you doing Ichigo not like you to have any fun" Ichigo grunts "Like I had any choice" Orihime smiles "Nice to see you Kurosaki-Kun."

He nods "Inoue" Chizuru looks at Ichigo "So what are you doing here not fighting anyone" Soifon and Tatsuki both look at her and both say at the same time "Shut the hell up" Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "Hows your shoulder today" Orihime looks at Ichigo "What happened to you shoulder Kurosaki-Kun" Soifon speaks "We were sparing."

Orihime looks angry "You hurt Kurosaki-Kun" Soifon looks at her "People sometimes get hurt when sparing he did more damage to me then I did to him" Orihime seems to be happy at hearing that even if Soifon did lie."

She then remembers something she saw "Why was you holding Kurosaki-Kun's hand" Ichigo sighs "Let it go Inoue" She sighs she still has feelings for Ichigo she doesn't like that he's sticking up for Soifon.

Tatsuki nods "So what have you done today" Ichigo grins "Met up with those thugs again" Tatsuki sighs "Did you fight, your dad said you shouldn't fight for a week especially with your shoulder strapped up."

Orihime heard that and glares at Soifon who just raises her eyebrow __Is something going on between her and Ichigo.__ Ichigo smirks "Nah it seems like I was going to fight until Yoruichi-Sensai showed up and kicked the crap out of 30 of them then the boss of them and told him to leave Karakura or she'll make them." Tatsuki laughs "Wow I knew she was tough never seen her fight though."

Ichigo grins "She's fast and strong even I without injury would have struggled against 30 thugs but she beat them with ease" Orihime smiles knowing he's injured she's glad he didn't get hurt anymore then he already is. She smiles "So what else have you done Kurosaki-Kun" He shrugs "Me and Soifon went to the cinema" Chizuru smiles "You went to the cinema together" Soifon blushes and Orihime sighs.

Tatsuki sighs she knows that she had feelings for Ichigo but thought she'd moved on it seems not. She looks at Ichigo "So what did you see" He shrugs "Jason Bourne" She nods "I was planning on seeing that was it good" Ichigo nods "Yea it was good it's been a while" Orihime looks at him "How long has it been" He looks at her and looks down.

Soifon and Tatsuki notice his sad look they look at each other they can tell it's a sour topic. Orihime notices the look and notices the look on Ichigo's face "It's OK Kurosaki-Kun I'm glad you had a nice time" He nods "Yea it was nice to have a change of scenery" Chizuru looks at him "What do you normally do" Soifon sighs "Does it really matter" Tatsuki smiles "Come on lets all go in the guys are already in" They all buy tickets and head into the funfair and they all head inside.

Orihime goes off with Chizuru and Tatsuki leaving Ichigo and Soifon to walk together. She looks at Ichigo "Hey I noticed that Orihime seemed to get mad at me is there something between you two that I should know about Tatsuki's never said anything." He looks at her and sighs.


	4. Having Fun

**The Burden Of Loneliness Part 4 Having Fun**

Ichigo sighs "Orihime has had a crush on me for years she's a nice girl I guess but we hardly talk and when she does all she does is stutter and blush at first I thought it was cute but now I find it quite annoying as I said she's a nice girl I just don't have any feelings for her whatsoever. I think Tatsuki knows it but Orihime just can't see it."

Soifon sighs "Why don't you just tell her" He sighs "It's not as if I haven't tried she's a smart girl it's just that she hears what she wants to hear" Soifon nods "I see" He nods "So now that you've dragged me here what do you want to do" She shrugs "I really don't know this isn't really my scene either" He nods "OK lets just walk around then" She nods "OK."

They start walking around they end up getting burgers whilst they look around. He smirks "How about the dodgems" She grins "Sounds good" They go in the queue after a short while they get in there dodgems and start bashing each other and many other people.

Soifon even sees a smirk on Ichigo so she smirks also. When there done they jump back in the queue this time there joined by Tatsuki they all team up or bash each other there all laughing by the time it's over.

Tatsuki grins "That was fun so what you two been up to other then the dodgems twice" Ichigo shrugs "Nothing" Tatsuki grins "There's this new Horror house ride they have here it has the famous killers Jason, Freddy Kruger, Pin Head, IT the clown and many more I went on it with Orihime and Chizuru and Chizuru almost pissed herself I think she actually did" Soifon grins "Let's go" Ichigo shrugs. They all get on the carts it's a three seater. They all laugh there asses off.

When they leave there still laughing "Ichigo smirks "Wow that's a creepy ride but awesome" Soifon nods "Yea it is" Tatsuki grins "Only appeared this time around so I'm glad well I see Orihime's calling for me I'll see you guys later" Ichigo nods "Cya" Soifon just nods then turns to Ichigo "Now what" He smirks "How about a shooting one" She nods "I don't want no massive teddy bear" He smirks "Who said the prize would be for you."

She grins "How about we go against each other" He smirks "OK" They both step up pay the man and pick up the guns load the pellets and fire they both have different targets. The funny thing is both of them hit every target. The man is speechless Ichigo smirks "What do you want" Soifon smirks "The black cat."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and she blushes "What I like Cats" She grins "What do you want" He sighs "The Lion I guess" The man gets both the requests and passes them to both Ichigo and Soifon. They then walk off.

They end up going on a roller coaster together Soifon even drags him to the front cart. When they get off they see Chizuru with Orihime and Tatsuki. Chizuru grins "You two look like your having fun what's that a cat teddy aren't you a bit old for teddies" Ichigo scoffs "And I bet your don't have teddies all over your room so cut the shit."

Chizuru sighs "No need to be mean sticking up for your girlfriend are ya." Ichigo and Soifon both blush and that makes Orihime pout.

Ichigo clenches his fits until Soifon puts her hand on his "Ignore her and were not boyfriend and girlfriend so get your facts straight" Ichigo sighs "Come on lets go this place bores me" Soifon nods "Yea lets go" Ichigo and Soifon walks off leaving Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru. Chizuru scoffs "Them delinquents deserve each other."

Tatsuki snaps "Shut the hell up Chizuru you know nothing about either of them so keep your opinions to yourself" She turns to Orihime "I'll catch you later three's a crowd as the saying goes. She walks off and Orihime sighs _I won't give up on Kurosaki-Kun._

Ichigo and Soifon leave the fun fair. Soifon grunts "I hate that damn Lesbo who does she think she is" Ichigo sighs "Just ignore the brat I always do she's not worth it so what do you wanna do now" She grins "Why do you keep asking me" He shrugs "I don't know how about the arcades" She nods "Sounds good" They find the local Arcades and go in they play Mortal Kombat 2 both completing it they move onto some Zombie game and complete that also.

Ichigo watches her as she plays this dance game he smirks as she's pretty good. She tries to get him involved but he says no for 20 minutes she does nothing then she drags him on and they work together after a short while he gets the hang of it still it's embarrassing. After playing it for 10 minutes they stop and move onto something else a football game they play against each other for a match then move on they end up going on a car racing game.

They play that for a while then move on again after an hour they've had enough of the arcades so they leave. There walking past the river when they sit down. There so close to each other there almost touching. For a while they just look at the Sunset that's coming up so they watch that. She looks over at Ichigo and he turns his head and looks at her.

She smiles "Can I ask you something" He shrugs "Sure I guess" She bites her lip "You remember when I kissed you earlier."

He looks at her "Yea what about it" She smiles "Did you like it" He stays quiet for a minute thinking she watches him he nods "It was unexpected but it was nice I've never really been kissed before" She blushes "Me either" He nods "Was it intentional" She shrugs "At the time yea you was sad I wanted to make you feel better I don't like seeing you sad."

He nods "OK" She continues "I like you Ichigo" She puts her hand on top of his "We are similar we don't have a wide range of friends we both enjoy the same things and I like that" He nods "OK" She sighs "Is OK all your going to say" He raises an eyebrow "What do you want me to say" She sighs "I don't know say that you like hanging out with me or something."

He nods "I like hanging out with you like you said neither of us have many friends I guess hanging around with you relieves the stress and anger that I always feel."

"I've not really hung around with people in ages but today's been different we went to the cinema went to the fun fair went to the arcades we had fun we laughed I haven't really done that in years it's you who's helped me I guess Tatsuki also but mainly you" She blushes and he smirks "You look cute when you blush" That just makes her blush even more.

He does something he does with Karin when she feels down he tickles Soifon. She starts laughing and they end up rolling down the hill when they land Soifon's on top of Ichigo and there faces are almost touching.

Neither of them expected this. It's Ichigo who makes the move this time he reaches up and brushes his thumb on her cheek then slightly sits up and locks his lips with hers. She's stunned at this but only for a second she joins in the kiss licking his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and she sticks her tongue in. There tongues start tasting each others mouths.

Ichigo then wraps his arms around her waist. She ends up putting her hands in his hair as they continue kissing. The kisses are slow and passionate there both new to this but the experience is one they both won't forget. After breaking for air they go back for another go.

After they break for air they stop kissing and she leans her head on his chest and they just lay there not knowing what to do. Soifon finally speaks "The kisses were amazing but what does that make us" He shrugs "Don't know were friends right" She nods "Yea but what Chizuru said got me thinking."

He sighs "Thinking about what" She looks into his eyes "She called me your girlfriend" He nods "So were not" She nods "I know but what if I was" He sighs "Is that what you want" She nods "I'd like to be your girlfriend like what you said about relieving stress and anger being around you helps it does the same for myself it calms me down I want to spend time with you so yes I'd like to give it a go" She sits up and waits for his reply he closes his eyes after a few minutes of him saying nothing she thinks he's asleep.

She's about to nudge him when he sighs "OK" She's confused "What do you mean OK, OK to what" He sighs "You want to be my girlfriend right well I said OK" She smiles "Oh OK well that's great" She lies beside him again and he wraps his arms around her waist and she leans her head on his shoulder and they just lie there again. After a short time of silence they start to doze off.

There asleep for about 30minutes before there awakened because of the rain. Ichigo wakes up and grunts "Shit" He nudges Soifon "Get up we need to go it's raining" She groans then sits up "Shit" They both quickly stand when Ichigo turns to Soifon he stops dead her t-shirt is white and because of the rain it's now see through he can see the black bra she has on underneath his face goes bright red.

She doesn't seem to notice she watches him looking at her but doesn't know why. He's snapped out of it and shakes his head and takes off his coat "Here put this on" She looks at him"Why" He points to her top and she looks at her top and gasps she quickly puts the coat on and immediately feels the warmth but the coat is still wet like the both of them.

She looks down to her jeans there stuck to her skin. She grunts "We need to go" He nods "Yea" They start running off. He looks at her "Where are we going" She looks at him "Where's closest yours or mine" He looks around "Well mine is back that way so were closer to yours" She nods "I know a place to go."

He looks at her "Were not going to yours" She shakes her head "No there's reservations at our house to hectic there" He nods "And my dad will just be insane like usual I guess lead the way."

She nods and they head off they end up sprinting through the woods for a while the rain has completely soaked there clothes. Ichigo sighs "This sux how much further" She looks over her shoulder "Just around the corner" He nods they keep on running until they come to a cottage. They run up to it and stop outside she pulls a brick out of the way and grabs a key then unlocks the door and they head inside.

She hangs the coat up as soon as she takes it off she misses the warmth she looks at Ichigo he's as bad as she is maybe worse as he gave her his coat. She walks to the fireplace and starts it up."We need to get out of these wet clothes" He blushes "You serious" She nods "You don't want to catch a cold or worse do you" He shakes his head "I have no other clothes" She stops dead _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_ She nods "This is my dads home away from home I'm sure he has some spare clothes and he's your size."

He nods "OK" He shivers "Damn it's cold" She nods "Stand by the fire I'll get the clothes" He nods and approaches the fireplace and sticks his hands up. He shivers but the room is quickly heating up.

Soifon goes to her room and finds some shorts and a t-shirt she then runs into her dads room grabs one of his t-shirts and some shorts she leaves the room and lastly she gets some towels.

She rushes back into the main room she places the clothes on the chair beside them "Ichigo" He looks around "Yea" She blushes "We have to get out of the wet clothes" He nods "Right" She takes off her wet t-shirt and tosses it on the floor she looks over at Ichigo who's staring at her.

She blushes but unhooks her bra and tosses it to the floor she starts undoing her jeans and kicks them off she looks up Ichigo still hasn't done anything yet she blushes again __Dammit Ichigo why do you have to look__ _so hot right now_ She pulls down her panties and quickly gets changed.

She walks over to Ichigo "You need to get out of those clothes" He just nods she sighs and before she knows it she grabs the bottom of his t-shirt and lifts it off his chest and over his head. She blushes as she sees his wet but totally ripped chest he has muscles everywhere his abs are amazing she's trying to hold off right now. She goes for his jeans she has no idea what she's doing though other then getting her boyfriend out of his wet clothes.

Ichigo's watching her in shock when her hands touched his chest it felt great although she didn't touch much it still felt nice he watched her as she examined his chest and also blushed he can't blame her he did the same he saw everything his muscled body nowhere near his but still muscled then her breasts although small were still nice. Her legs were nice also and he saw her... He shakes his head __Stop acting like dad you pervert.__

She's trying to get the button undone her hormones are going through the roof. Tatsuki and Yoruichi would probably laugh at her her hands are so wet it's making the almost impossible job even harder (No pun intended) She finally gets the button undone followed by the zip. __Why aren't you helping me__ She starts pulling down his jeans that like hers are stuck to his legs.

He takes over and finally manages to pull them to his ankles he steps out of them then looks down and almost feints he looks at Soifon who's also seen his massive bulge _Shit Shit Shit Shit she's gonna think I'm a pervert._ As soon as he pulled down his jeans she saw his boxers she almost turned away before she saw the massive bulge and she blushed __I wonder how big it is__ Before he can react she reaches for the waistband and starts pulling down the boxers.

He's looking at her in shock __What the hell is she doing__ As she pulls down his boxers she's also having an inner battle __What are you doing Soifon what are you doing Soifon what are you doing Soifon what are you doing Soifon__ _._ She's finally able to pull them down and she sees his cock _It's about 12 inches atleast_ He looks at Soifon __What the hell is she doing__ _._

She looks at his cock she knows what it does and she can feel how wet she is right between her legs her hormones are going into overdrive she's never felt this way before not that she's seen many naked people well except for in pornos not that she watches them much. But seeing Ichigo the boy that since meeting him has been on her mind 24/7 her subconscious is telling her to just go for it but her heart's saying _don't give in take your time this is new to the both of you._

Ichigo can't understand the look in her eyes it's like she's having her own mini battle in her head just like he is. His Heads saying _Take her_ His hearts saying _Take it slow this is all new to the both of you don't let your hormones control you._

He looks down he's completely naked right now he looks over to the clothes he's about to reach for them when something strange happens.

Soifon's subconscious is winning she reaches out with her fingers and touches his cock. She sees Ichigo reaching for the clothes before he stops upon her hand touching his cock. He looks around "Soifon." She lets go of his cock then looks at him and smiles.

She then starts taking off her clothes. He's stunned as he watches her but he's aroused he's never felt this way before the touch she gave him was although freaking him out felt nice. He watches her undress again and does nothing he feels a massive blush coming along.

When she's fully naked again she steps out of her clothes and approaches him again. __Wait what's going on were both naked here wait does she want to have sex are we ready for this__ _._

As She takes off her clothes she watches Ichigo his blush on his face most likely matches hers __What are you doing Soifon do you want to have sex are we ready for this is he think before you act rationally.__ _"_


	5. Getting Intimate

**The Burden Of Loneliness Part 5 Getting Intimate**

Ichigo and Soifon look at each other neither of them know what to do the fact there both naked seems to be an afterthought it started of fast both getting naked but now neither know what to do now. Ichigo looks at her she is beautiful she's not like Orihime with massive breasts not that he's seen her breasts or cares about her breasts but Soifon's are nice the body is nice her legs are also nice he looks down at her womanhood.

Soifon's also doing the same thing admiring Ichigo's body and what a body it is a six pack and muscles all over his body there's also the scars on his body and not to forget his arm strapped up because of her. She takes a step towards Ichigo she reaches up places her hand on his cheek he has another scar on his face. She rubs her thumb over the scar. He hasn't done anything yet.

He feels her hands on his face the touch feels nice it brings goosebumps to him. He reaches up and rubs her cheek her skin is so smooth the water makes it better in a way he then makes a move by stepping closer and he brushes his lips over hers she then kisses him back it's a slow kiss both getting used to each others lips. Whilst there kissing he puts his arms around her waist just above her bottom because she's smaller then him she puts hers around his waist also.

She licks his bottom lip and he opens his mouth wider and her tongue clashes with his and they continue kissing. Both there skin's are still wet from the rain there hair is wet but there bodies are heating up by the close proximity.

He starts touching her back her smooth skin is amazing her skin's so soft. Her hands are also brushing up and down his back his back is strong and full of muscle and scars she can just feel the scars she wonders how he got them.

Ichigo then does something unexpected because his hands go lower and touches her arse she seems to stiffen but only for a moment it was unexpected for her. He surprises her again by grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist. She feels her breasts hit his rock hard abs it gives her goosebumps. They can hear the heavy rain hitting the windows it feels like it's a thunderstorm out there but surprisingly calming.

He carries her to the wall and presses her back against it and she's loving this new side to Ichigo although it's all new for her also. She digs her nails in his back. Whilst she's doing that Ichigo reaches down and rubs his hand against her womanhood and she moans at the feeling of course she has touched herself before but nobody else has ever touched her like this before she loves it.

He uses his thumb to trace around her pussy before he sticks his middle finger in her. She moans at the sudden change he starts pumping the finger in and out and if he wasn't kissing her she'd be moaning so much at the feeling he's giving her well she is still moaning but into his mouth. He can't believe he's doing this. His rock hard 12 inch member brushes her thigh and it's driving her insane she's also so wet right now.

She stops kissing him "Ichigo please" He smiles "Please what" She moans "I want you inside me don't worry about protection I'm on the pill but I need you right now" He nods and kisses her then he brushes the tip of his cock against her pussy and she moans "Ichigo" He grins and kisses her then plunges in her slowly he knows it will hurt the first time.

There still kissing so he can feel her wince he looks at her and stops "You OK" She nods "Yea I'm OK I knew it would hurt the first time but didn't know it would hurt this much" He nods "We could always stop" She shakes her head "No keep going" He nods then kisses her then goes in further after a short time of kissing he stops kissing her lips and this time starts kissing her neck licking and kissing and it's driving her insane.

There both matching each other for pace, Soifon can't believe the feelings she's having right now she's never had sex before but she knows what happens it was Yoruichi-Sensai who told her about sex and what's it's like her parents never told her.

Yoruichi told her all the different sexual positions there is she told her about blowjobs and Cunnilingus and then there's normal sex, There's doggy style and Anal which made Soifon cringed when Yoruichi-Sensai told her what happens she just hope Ichigo never wants to try it."

Ichigo's still in shock that this is even happening but he can't deny this feels amazing it's an adrenaline rush like no other. He can't deny that what is happening now is one if not his most memorable moment in his life. There still going at it and going strong after 20 minutes both trying not to be the first one who cums but both can feel there reaching there limits. She moans "Ichigo-Kun I can't hold on I'm cumming."

He grunts and kisses her on the lips "I'm cumming to" She nods "Inside me" He nods he gives two huge thrusts and then he feels it as her pussy clamps around his cock and a few seconds later she cums followed shortly by him. They ride out there highs with her juices dripping between there hot sweaty bodies. She rests her head on his shoulder both of them tired.

She kisses his shoulder "That was amazing" She grins "You wasn't so bad yourself" She grins and bites his shoulder he yelps but grins "OK you was amazing also" She grins "That's better bloody hell I'm tired" He nods "Me to it's been a long day." She nods "We should get some sleep we'll have to let our families know." He nods "How about we wash ourselves first" She smirks "Sounds good to me." He lets her down and she takes his hand and leads him to the showers.

After the hot shower that started off harmlessly with them washing each other it quickly changed into another round of hot sex. After the second they finally leave the showers she has spare clothes here they sit on her bed and text there families for Ichigo it's staying at Renji's and Soifon it's at Tatsuki's. After they both receive replies from their parents they lie down on the bed and cuddle up together.

There falling asleep when Soifon gets a phone call when Soifon looks at the caller she groans. Ichigo sighs "Your parents" She sighs "Tatsuki" He nods "Oh" Soifon sits up "What is it Tatsuki" Tatsuki grins "Why did you lie to your parents as to where you were" Soifon gulps "What did you tell them" Tatsuki chuckles "I backed up your story so mind telling me where you really are or should I say who are you with."

Soifon blushes as she feels Ichigo kiss her neck she groans "Ichigo" Tatsuki laughs "I knew It your with Ichigo are you at his house" Soifon sighs "No" Tatsuki grins "OK so where are you" Soifon sighs "My parents cabin we got caught out in the rain we decided it was best if you came here" Tatsuki grins "So what did you to do then."

Soifon blushes "We well" Ichigo takes the phone "Goodnight Tatsuki" He hangs up the phone "She doesn't need to know" Soifon nods "Yea" She puts the phone down and cuddles up with Ichigo again and within moments there asleep.

The next day Ichigo wakes up he's about to move when he feels a weight on his chest and looks down and sees Soifon lying on his chest he grins and traces a finger down her back until he feels her waking up "Morning Soifon" She grins "Morning Ichigo-Kun." They just lie there for a while hugging each other then she sits up "We better get up and get home and change for school."

He yawns "Yea" They get up and get dressed surprisingly the fire has dried the clothes well not fully but near enough. They walk to the main road and then she smiles they kiss before heading off in different directions.

They both surprisingly get home and get changed for school with no discussions from there parents. When Ichigo arrives at school he's met by a few guys who think they can take him it happen regularly stupid punk ass brats pluck up the nerve to gang up on him it always ends badly for them with atleast one or more visiting the hospital.

Ichigo sighs "So you wankers want the title aye well just bring it" There's six of them not really a problem other then his arms strapped up maybe they found out. He puts his bag down "Well come on make your moves or are you all talk and no bite like you jackasses usually are."

When Soifon reaches school she's met by Tatsuki who smirks "Have a nice night with you know who" Soifon blushes "I did actually" Tatsuki grins "So" Soifon blushes again "It's personal Tatsuki." Tatsuki grins "By the fact you can't stop blushing and I know that's not like you I'd say something happened" When Soifon blushes and refuses to look at her Tatsuki grins "You had the S word didn't you."

Soifon's about to speak when Orihime arrives "Tatsuki-Chan she then sees a bright red Soifon she doesn't speak to Soifon. Tatsuki sighs "What is it Hime" Orihime seems to have interrupted something. Tatsuki sighs "Inoue" Orihime looks at Tatsuki "Oh Kurosaki-Kun's been approached again six this time didn't you say Kurosaki-Kun's hurt."

Tatsuki and Soifon look at each other then they look at Orihime. Soifon sighs "Where is he" Orihime doesn't answer her Soifon sighs "I know you don't like me Orihime but Ichigo is important to me so where is he" Tatsuki sighs "Answer her Hime" Orihime pouts "He's outside the maths department" Soifon and Tatsuki run to the said department with Orihime following.

Ichigo has already took out one of them and he has another in a headlock and he's punching him in the face when Tatsuki and Soifon gets there. Just then three more people turn up so Soifon and Tatsuki get involved they take out two of them whilst Ichigo finishes off the guy he had in a headlock. Ichigo nods at Soifon "Hey" She smirks "Hey" He nods at Tatsuki who smirks and he rolls his eyes.

The lead guy was the same guy who Ichigo threatened to send to the morgue a few days ago. He smirks "Having women fight your battles" Ichigo smirks "I don't need there help to beat scum like you" The guy smirks "So why are they here" Soifon smirks "We don't like pathetic brats acting like there all that when you clearly aren't."

Tatsuki nods "Besides you guys are all arseholes and fighting our friend pisses us off" Soifon smirks "Oh I think I'm more then his friend" Tatsuki and Ichigo smirks, Orihime pouts "What does Kurosaki-Kun see in her" Ichigo smirks "Do you really want get your asses kicked it will hurt even more if we kick your asses because me and Soifon aren't 100% but Tatsuki could take you herself."

Tatsuki smirks "Didn't know you had so much confidence in me Ichigo" Ichigo smirks "Oh I know all about your skills Suki" She smirks "Been a while since you called me that Strawberry." Ichigo sighs "Shut it" Soifon is slightly jealous there obviously closer then she thought they were they have banter between each other that she and Ichigo doesn't have.

Soifon looks back at the punks who was attacking Ichigo "Why don't you get lost before we make you" The guy scoffs then walks off with the others helping the ones that are beat up walk away. Tatsuki grins "Can't you go through one day without getting into a fight Ichigo" He rolls his eyes "Not my fault there's so many jackasses at the school"

She smirks "What do you think Soifon" Soifon smirks "He's attracted to violence" Ichigo sighs "Hey" Tatsuki, Soifon and even Orihime giggle at that. Ichigo sighs "I'm going to class" Soifon nods "I'll see you later" He nods "OK" He walks off to class Soifon has the next class with Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru.

For the whole of the lesson Orihime glares at Soifon. Soifon notices and rolls her eyes she smirks _As soon as she finds out me and Ichigo are a couple it will shut her up._ Tatsuki notices the constant glaring from Orihime and she's disappointed her and Orihime are close friends they've known each other for years but not as long as Ichigo it wasn't long before Orihime told her she had a crush on Ichigo.

For Tatsuki It was a surprise but what was kind of sad was the fact that she barely interacted with Ichigo they hardly ever spoke and it seemed that Ichigo had no interest in Orihime whatsoever.

What's frustrating is Orihime can't seem to see this and now her new friend Soifon's come onto the scene it's obvious Orihime's jealous as it's obvious Ichigo and Soifon like each other and after what she suspects happened last night they spent the night together and maybe even had sex.

She won't tell either Soifon or Orihime but she has always had a crush on him well maybe not always but ever since he joined the Dojo they didn't really interact in primary school but at the Dojo they did they always thought each other yea she mostly always won but he did surprise her on the odd occasion.

It was after her first loss to him that she started to gain a crush on him being around Ichigo was the highlight of her day then everything changed when his mum died he quit the dojo and quit every school team he was in at school and he just pulled away from his old friendships with her it was strained at best an occasional nod or just a grunt from him now he's back and she was kind of jealous when she heard Ichigo was with Soifon he's the only guy she's ever considered datable.

There is some attractive guys she guesses mainly Ichigo's old friends Chad, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Toshiro but then she wouldn't date them. Ichigo has a vibe a bad boy don't give a shit vibe not to mention he has a killer body. She groans _I wish I could share Ichigo but Soifon wouldn't agree. I saw her when we all met at the dojo she wanted to get him away from me._

 _Then there was Yoruichi-Sensai the look he gave her when he saw her was a look of shock and yes she is smoking hot women not that she swings that way but she can admit true beauty when she sees it and Soifon's also attractive she guesses._

The class is over and Tatsuki smirks __Next class with Ichigo should be fun__ _._ She stands up and leaves the room she rolls her eyes when she sees Orihime still glaring at Soifon not that it's working exactly if she's trying to intimidate her it's not working. She leaves the class and Soifon catches up to her "Hey Tatsuki-Chan can I talk to you" Tatsuki nods "OK what's up Soifon."

Soifon pulls her into the toilets "Is there anything between you and Ichigo the banter the nicknames" Tatsuki sighs "There is no me and Ichigo Soifon" Soifon looks at Tatsuki she has a sad look about her.

She sighs "But you like him" Tatsuki nods "Well yea he's my oldest and one of my best friends although we've only recently regained our friendship what are you getting at" Soifon sighs "Ichigo's my boyfriend as of yesterday I can tell you like him tell me I'm wrong."

Tatsuki sighs "I won't lie to you I have a crush on Ichigo I have for years being around Ichigo was so much fun then his mum died and everything changed, but I won't get in your way" Soifon sighs "There's plenty of others" Tatsuki nods "True but there not Ichigo although it pains me I will remain friends with him nothing more."

Tatsuki walks off leaving a stunned Soifon "Wow I didn't expect her to admit it she obviously likes him a lot I'm not blind I saw the way they reacted with each other dammit this is all so confusing." She sighs and heads to her next class.


End file.
